Time ReWritten Sneak Peek Collection
by Sputnikmann
Summary: Just a little something I started while writing chapter 6 of the actual story. I accept suggestions for improvement, so leave any in the reviews!
1. 1: Creating a Monster

**Hello everypony (Yes I just typed that, sue me)! So, because I haven't updated Time ReWritten in a while, I decided to give you guys a sneak peek (Rainbow Rocks style!) of Return of Harmony! This is one of those ideas I came up with, and thought I should get some feedback. I'll probably do this for every two-parter in the series from now on.**

**Enjoy! Also, if you haven't already done it, you should probably read what I've got for Time ReWritten to understand this sneak peek.**

* * *

><p>Sonic pulled against Discord's grip. "Let me go, you freak!" the hedgehog said.<p>

"Quiet down, boy." Discord said, letting Sonic's arm go. "There are animals sleeping here."

"No!" Sonic yelled. "Whatever you've got planned, you'll never get away with it!"

Discord laughed. "Why's that now?" he asked.

"I've already had a life of kicking butt, and I know that good always wins against evil!" Sonic said. "I've learned from experience."

"And what makes you think _I'm _the bad guy?" Discord asked softly.

Sonic face-palmed. "One," he said, sticking his index finger up. "Your name is _Discord. _Second." His middle finger joined the index. "Before Celestia and Luna took over, you ruled Equestria in an eternal state of Chaos!"

"Yes, I know." Discord said. He motioned Sonic to get on with it. "Your point is…?"

"You're an overlord with god-like powers!" Sonic yelled. "If that doesn't scream 'Evil', I don't know what does!"

Discord sighed. "I want you to think for a second, alright?" he said. "If I can't convince you by the end of this conversation that I'm right, I'll let you go _and _give your friends their Elements."

Sonic crossed his arms, frowning, but no less curious. "Alright, Dipcord," He said. "I'm listening."

Discord beamed. "Good!" he said. He cleared his throat. "Now, it's true that I used to be a tyrant who turned Equestria upside-down and leftisde-right a thousand years ago. I completely admit that, while funny, I knew it was a terrible thing to do."

"You're not helping you case, dude." Sonic said.

"BUT, I never hurt anypony." Discord continued. "I was like a kid, the Equestrian citizens my toys; toys I did not want to break. I kept everypony well fed, I gave them shelter, and built entire cities for them! If I never ruled Equestria, this mountain-side city wouldn't be here right now!"

"Alright, I can see why you'd want respect." Sonic said, uncrossing his arms and placing on fist on his hip. "Go on…"

"Then Sun-butt Celestia and Luna Lunatic came around." He said, with extreme distaste. "While what _I _did was bad, what Celestia did in the following time was _worse _by Pony-law standards! She turned me to _stone! _She permitted Star-Swirl to send some misunderstood creatures to an alternate world!She turned the ruler of a neighboring kingdom into shadow! She imprisoned her own sister on the moon!"

"Don't you see?" Discord said. "I always cared for Equestria's citizens, in my own, very strange way. There are even ponies _to this day _that still appreciate what I'd done a thousand years ago. Celestia never thanked me for building the foundations of Equestria, she didn't hesitate to turn Sombra into shadow, she didn't care that the sirens would lose their power and probably starve in an alternate world, and she was _willing _to banish her _**sister **_to the moon!"

At this point, Discord had broken into a rant. "Sun-butt never does anything except rest those royal buttocks on that regal throne! She _acts _like she cares, but doesn't show any signs of appreciation! What did she give _you _for rescuing her sister from herself?"

"A house of my own in Ponyville..." Sonic answered, sighing.

"What did she do when Nightmare Moon was returning?"

"Nothing..." said Sonic, slightly angrier than before. "She did absolutely nothing but hide out and wait for _us _to do the job!"

Discord brought himself to eye level with Sonic. "Now look me in the eyes and tell me who bigger evil here is." He said.

Sonic's color faded from his body as he locked gazes with Discord. His eyes glowed cyan as the special qualities of Sonic's corruption took effect. "Celestia is." Sonic said. "Princess Celestia, the current ruler of Equestria, who does nothing but wait for others to do her work; is the true evil here."

Discord smiled and raised his eagle talon. "Welcome to the dark side." He said. Sonic looked at Discord's hand before smiling and shaking it, sealing the deal. "We've been waiting for you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it?<strong>

**For what happens when the actual chapter comes out, I'll probably take this down; to spare readers the confusion. Hope you all enjoyed this special sneak peek of Time ReWritten!**


	2. 2: Pushed too Far

**Hello everybody! So, after dedicating some of my time to thinking, I came up with a marvelous idea! Changing the name of this story, I'm making a library of sorts of little sneak peeks of Time ReWritten for those who would like to 'beta test'.**

**This particular scene is something I came up with a while back, and takes place near the end of Season 4 of the headcannon. It takes place on Mobius, sta****ring Eggman, Tails, Sonic and Rainbow Dash.**

**...**

**Oh yeah! _MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!_ This takes place near the end of the story, so it contains elements of the later-revealed plot; DON'T READ IF YOU WANT A BLIND RUN-THROUGH OF THE STORY! If you _do _continue, leave any improvements in the reviews, and I'll make notes for when I actually get here!**

* * *

><p>"Give it up, Eggman!" Sonic said. "Your army is destroyed, Mobius is free."<p>

Eggman wiped the blood and sweat from his face. "I'm not done yet," he said. "You blue menace."

"ENOUGH!" commanded Tails, pulling his gun out from his belt and aiming at Eggman's forehead. "As long as that maniac is alive, he won't stop! He needs to be dealt with _now!_"

As he gripped the trigger, a cyan blur sped in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Rainbow said. "As much I'd like to see Eggman put in his place, there's no need to kill him!"

"No need?" Tails repeated. "NO NEED?! That monster has been terrorizing us for 20 years! 20 FUCKING YEARS! He's basically killed the entire population of Mobius! What's one more life to the millions he's already taken?"

Sonic walked over and pulled the gun from Tails' grip. "_This," _Sonic said, gesturing to the gun. "…Is not how we do things." He tossed the weapon away carelessly. "You can shoot up as many of his robots as you want, but as soon as one of your bullets pierces flesh, you become just as bad as he is."

"And when then, 'hero'?" asked Tails, who was staring daggers at his co-leader. "You'll come after me? I'd hate to break it to you, but if **I **don't kill him, someone else will. Everyone on Mobius shares my view, everyone but you and the sissy that is your sister."

Sonic grabbed Tails by his neck, and brought the fox to eye-level. "_Don't you dare insult Rainbow,"_ Sonic threatened. "Or I will send you to the deepest cell in Tartarus and keep you there."

"NEWS FLASH 'BRO'!" Tails yelled. "We're on Mobius now; not your magical world of talking horses! The only way to go to hell here is to-" he was interrupted as a gunshot sounded. "-Die."

Sonic stood wide-eyed as his friend, clutching his stomach, fell to his knees before collapsing to the ground. Sonic turned his head, seeing Eggman standing up again, holding Tails' gun in his hand. "Thank god," the mad scientist said. "That pest was really starting to bother me."

Sonic silently looked back to Tails' body, which had a puddle of blood forming around it. Eggman visibly started to panic as Sonic's fur started to darken. "Oh no…" he said.

Sonic turned to Eggman. "For someone with an IQ of 300," Sonic said, staring to slowly approach the overlord. "That was a very stupid thing for you to do."

"Now, now." Eggman said. "Let's not be hasty about this!"

Sonic continued to slowly approach Eggman. "You erased my old life from time," he said. "You took over my home, you killed all those who I held dear." He finally stood in front of Eggman, his head held loosely below his shoulders. He raised his head, revealing his pure-white eyes.

"And now," Sonic continued, grabbing the Doctor by his neck and lifting him up. "You're going to pay."

* * *

><p><strong>So, for those of you who decided to continue, how was it? Did I do good? Is there any room for improvement? Let me know and I'll take it into consideration!<strong>


	3. 3: Wedding Crasher

**By the title, I shouldn't even have to say what episode this is from. But I'll do it anyway!**

**This is a Sneak Peek for A Canterlot Wedding, the season 2 finale. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sonic watched as a <em>second <em>Cadenza marched in and stood next to Twilight; this one more ragged and beaten-up than the bride on the altar.

Princess Cadenza's face immediately changed from over-dramatic sadness to serious surprise and shock. "WHAT?" she asked. "But how did you escape my bridesmaids?"

The ragged Cadenza and Twilight laughed. "Because that's what they were; bridesmaids." she said. "All we needed to do was distract them with Cadence's bouquet. They jumped away like excited school fillies when they saw the flowers thrown."

Princess Cadenza chuckled. "Clever." she said. "But you're still too late."

Sonic, finally fed up with this bickering (and very, _very _confused) groaned. "Can somepony, body or otherwise intelligent... _thing _**_please_ **explain what the heck is going on here?" he asked. "Why in Celestia's name are there two Cadenzas?"

"You read mah mind, Sugarcube." Applejack said. She turned to the ragged Cadenza. "Mind explainin' what the hay is goin' on?"

"She's a Changeling!" the ragged Cadenza stated. "She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them!"

At this point, Princess Cadenza was glaring daggers at ragged Cadenza, literal flames burning in her irises. She arched her back, stretching the fabric of Rarity's dress. Flames shot from the ground in a pillar around her, sending ashes of the dress and carpet below her flying everywhere. Through the flames, Sonic could see the pink feathers on her wings pop off, revealing green insectoid wings with holes poking through. A green magic shown on her body as the warm pink coat turned to charcoal black chitin, holes similar to the ones on her wings dotting her legs and the green scales of her tail. The magic trailed up her neck and across her face, revealing green eye shadow and green scaly hair and a crooked horn. Finally, the magic overed the small tiara she was wearing, revealing a four-pointed black crown with green spheres on the points. She opened her eyes, revealing green sclera and green cat-like irises.

She laughed, her voice giving off an eerie echo. "Right you are, _Princess."_ she said, putting a gagging on the last word. "And as _Queen _of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects." She hopped off the altar. "Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!"

"They'll never get the chance!" the real Cadenza said. "Shining Armor's protection spell will prevent them from ever even reaching us!"

"You're right." the Queen said. "Even though I've been draining his energy; it's draining too slow for my changelings to even put a dent in the shield. Luckily I have a backup plan."

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow asked. "And what's that, Scaley?"

"First, my name is Chrysalis. Second; that." the Queen said with a smirk, pointing out the window with her hoof. Everypony, looked outside through the window. Even though it was merely a speck of red at this distance, there was no doubting it; there was something coming. "I knew something like this might happen." the Queen continued. "So I got some... outside help."

Everypony watched as the tiny blip; whatever it was, vanished with a flash of light. For a second nothing happened. Then, out of no-where, something broke through the ceiling, crashing into the floor and kicking up a rather large cloud of dust. As the dust began to settle, the silhouette of a two-legged figure came into view, its soul-piercing, red eyes shining though the cloud.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Oh no..." he said quietly, recognizing the body shape. "Metal Sonic."

The dust finally cleared, revealing the robot in all its glory; along with the shining red gem embedded into its chest. **"Ah, Sonic; my inferior organic template." **Metal said, its voice sounding less artificial and much smoother, which made it even more threatening. **"I did not recall you to be one for weddings. If I remember correctly, you were not particularly keen on attending Bunnie's wedding way back when. Why the change of heart?"**

"How do you know about that?" Sonic asked.

**"After our last dance, I decided to use the energy that I had scanned off your Chaos Emerald to locate the others." **Metal said. **"And wouldn't you know it, it didn't take me long to find one. I found the red Emerald buried on the inside of a mountain. Naturally, I went in search of it."**

"That's where I came in." Chrysalis said. "I had stumbled upon this 'Chaos Emerald' when I was a little hatchling, and used its power to become Queen. Metal Sonic, here; came to our hive in order to retrieve the gem, but found me and my army instead."

**"We struck a deal." **Metal continued. **"She would give me the Chaos Emerald in return for my assistance in this attack. It was a win-win situation. As soon as I touched the Emerald, my memory banks rewrote themselves, returning my absolute revulsion towards anything organic."**

"You know that even with Metal Sonic's help, you don't stand a chance against all seven of us?" Twilight said. "The changelings are still outside the barrier, and Sonic has experience dealing with Metal."

**"That he does."** Metal said, letting out a robotic chuckle. **"But each time he defeated me, he played on his turf and by his rules. This time..." **he flew up and grabbed Sonic by the neck. **"You're going to play _my _way."**

They vanished, both Sonics disappearing in a flash of red light; leaving the ponies to deal with the Changelings.


End file.
